Like a Faded memory
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Akito ask Kyou to come visit with him, making Kyou Nervous. What is there to talk about? His friendship with Tohru or with him being locked away? Crappy Summary...Wish i was better...


Yea...Don't own fruba perSAY...I do own like...five mangas and the dvd box set... but...i sold my soul to Gackt so I cant sell for Fruba rights...Sorry.

III

Kyou sat facing the window with his chin resting in his palm, not really looking at anything. To on lookers, this was a normal occurrence, the orange haired boy staring into space. But to those that _truly_ knew him, they would know that he wasn't being his moody self, he was depressed. Becoming more so everyday.

But every one knew why.

Tohru Honda was dead.

Though not truly dead, to Kyou, that what it felt like. Never seeing her face in the kitchen, nor in school. Or anywhere. It was his fault. No matter what other's had said.

III

FLASHBACK

Akito had called Kyou to his quarters. Which that in it self gave Kyou chills up and down his spine. Akito smiled lovingly at Kyou as he approached, opening his arms to him, gathering him into a warm embrace.

Kyou was scared.

"Hello Kyou-kun. It has been a while, has it not?"

Kyou stiffened.

"Kyou?" Akito looked straight into his eyes, concern and worry seemed to radiate off his body. "Is everything alright?"

Kyou looked away. "I'm alright."

"Is it because of Tohru?" Akito said coldly. "She hasn't been home in the last couple of days now. It's almost been a week in fact…"

Kyou looked right into the once warm eyes, now filled with hatred and disgust. "What-!"

Akito turned and started walking away, Kyou at his heels. "I've notice that you and Honda-san have gotten to be really close _CAT_." Kyou's heart sank. "In fact, if I didn't know better, I would think that it has grown _MUCH_closer than that of Yuki and herself."

Akito laughed, making Kyou's blood run cold.

"But that can't be true now _can it_? After all, no one can love the cat more than the rat…" Akito turned to look at Kyou. "Or…could they." The smirk on Kyou received made him look and truly see his surroundings.

He saw the thing he feared the most. The only thing that he was ever guaranteed.

The cat house.

Kyou saw that Akito was looking in the small little window. "She has a strong will…Not many people can survive in here for as long as she has with their sanity still intact..."

"TOHRU!" Kyou ran the small distance clutching the bars, seeing a still form lying in the corner. "Tohru…" his vision became glossy when the small form raised its head, the once joyful eyes now dull and emotionless. But once they met the red eyes which were full of sorrow, and pain, they immediately started to mirror those of the curse boy.

"Kyou…" her smiled a sad one as she shakily stood up, crossing the small room, reaching her hand out for Kyou's outstretched one.

Kyou cupped her cold frail cheek. "Tohru…I'm…I'm so sorry…"

Akito shook his head. "What a lovely reunion. Now what? Are you going to **beg** for her to be released? That you can go in her stead? Well, that won't exactly teach you your lesson now will it?"

Kyou mirrored the hate and coldness of the older man's eyes.

"You_ must _realize this Kyou! You are a monster. No matter what some stupid little airhead says! How many people's lives must you ruin to find that out? So far…I've counted 12. HATORI!"

Kyou's eyes went wide with horror as the usually emotionless dragon step out of the bushes. His eyes darted from Akito's to Hatori's to Tohru's.

"Here's the dilemma Cat. You have two choices. One. You go in the cage in her stead. _NEVER_ coming out. Or…You let her out of her suffering and make her lose her memories.

"Of you."

Kyou felt the world around him tear apart. He felt a small hand on his forearm, looking into sad blue pools. "Kyou…" she smiled sadly. "Please…don't waste your life…Don't let him get what he wants…he wants you and me gone…"

"TOHRU NO!" Kyou pulled her as close as the wall separating them would allow. Tohru wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

"Kyou…I love you…"

"Tohru…" he choked.

"Aw! What a cute little ending! Well! Since you can't decide! I'll do it for you." Akito walked in between the two, pulling them apart roughly forcing Kyou to the ground. "HATORI! I want you to erase ALL her memories. Of the monster, of Yuki, of ALL the Jyunishi. I don't want ANYTHING left. You understand!"

Hatori's head was bowed as he walked up to Tohru. "Please…Forgive me…Tohru…"

She smiled, "It's not your fault…It has to be done…"

"NOW HATORI!"

A Flashing light was all that was left of Kyou's happiness.

And of Tohru's.

Kyou was then placed in the cage for three weeks, not eating anything, talking to none of the other Jyunishi that came by to try to tell him that it wasn't his fault. Even Yuki came by to tell him that Tohru was sent to live with her grandfather once again but the Sohma's were giving them money to send her to the best high school in all of Tokyo, Akito wouldn't even tell Shigure where.

"Kyou… It's not your fault. It's no ones fault. We must all try to move on. Though Tohru isn't here, she will always be in sprit. Please…Try to move on…For Tohru…"

III

So here he was, sitting in class, staring out the window, watching the cherry blossoms fall, occasionally looking back to Tohru's now empty seat, trying his hardest to move on. To do what he knew that Tohru would have wanted. Not truly wanting to give up on the one person that he had ever truly loved.

III

I know it's sad and i realize that this is a VERY out there thing that might not make much since but that's because it it the first...chapter you could say to one of the stories I wrote for my Friend Bridget that has her own charater in it, paired with Kyou and she just couldn't STAND the thought of Yuki and Tohru together. (or something...I Don't know...) Anyways!I was redoing the story and I thought that this was better for getting rid of Tohru rather than actually killing her off by either Akito stabbing her or her getting hit by a car.

Both a little on the insert spoiler here

Anyways I hoped you liked it! I know she will. Whenever I finish the revising at least a nice portion of it, I'll post it on my livejournal. But you can stop by there if ya want anyways...they're some random stuff on thier. (like Gackt.) And some other stuff that you would probably find boring. (Slacker. Never updates. >. .)

Later


End file.
